


On Love: Philia

by ManamiTheWaterDragonSlayer8



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManamiTheWaterDragonSlayer8/pseuds/ManamiTheWaterDragonSlayer8
Summary: Philia: Affectionate love, a love that runs deep and can show your imperfections.Being a professional athlete is hard, but it's even worse when your career is stopped due to injury. Feeling lost on what to do with her life now Fumiko Miya moves to the Miyagi prefecture. Along the way of discovering what to do with her life she meets an interesting team of volleyball players, has some new neighbors, and catches up with all friends. She wasn't planning on love being part of the equation though.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

“Fumi! Are you ready?” My cousin Yuri asked, holding my hand as he led me towards the ice skating rink.

“Yeah!” I cried, giggling, and throwing my hands into the air.

I was six years old when Yuri showed me the world of ice skating. He was practicing one of his idol’s, Viktor Nikiforov’s, routines for fun. After that, I remember asking Mama and Chichi to sign me up for ice skating lessons. That was the start of my skating career.

* * *

“Next up in the girl’s junior division we have our young prodigy, Fumiko Miya. She will be skating to the song  _ A Thousand Years _ .”

Taking a deep breath in I skated towards the middle of the rink. My fingers held out to my sides as the opening music begins. As I release my breath my mind goes blissfully blank and I perform.

The last notes end and I stop in my ending pose. Applause surrounds me and I smile, waving to the crowds and skating towards the Kiss and Tell booths. 

“Wow! What a stunning performance from Fumiko! It was very enchanting wouldn’t you say so Todoroki-kun?” The announcer asks awe heard in his voice.

“Right you are Midoriya-kun, she was truly an enchantress out there on the ice! I couldn’t keep my eyes off her.”

A deep blush formed on my cheeks as I waited for the judges to score. My score ended up landing me in the first place. The next day my name was in the paper and on tv for winning first place. But there also was a new nickname in there for me.  _ The Enchantress _ , they called me. My brothers wouldn’t let me forget it.

* * *

“Somehow I think I got lost…” I sighed scratching the back of my neck. My brothers had a practice match in Miyagi and I came out to visit them. But somehow I ended up in a giant stadium?

“Hurry up Noya! We don’t want Daichi-san to figure out what we’re doing!” A slightly gruff voice calls.

Ears perking up I turn the corner to see two boys huddling around a small bucket of water.

“You know, I don’t think that’s going to work,” I call out, leaning against the wall with a tiny smirk.

The boys stiffen before turning to me. A deep red blooming across both of their faces. “We’ve been blessed by a goddess.” I hear the two mumble.

With a raised eyebrow I proceed to explain why it won’t work. “You’re in too big of a building to be able to have that work on one specific person, what you should do instead is use water balloons.” I grin and pull out the pack I had hidden in my pockets. “I was going to use these on my brothers later but you guys can clearly use these more than I need them.” Shrugging I hand the pack to the shortest of the two.

“That’s a lie! We didn’t meet a goddess we met a Kitsune!” The two cry super loud. A shudder goes down my spine as a reporter I’m really familiar with walks past. I hope they didn’t hear what these two said.

“I’m Miya Fumiko by the way. First-year!” I grin, bowing slightly to them.

“Tanaka Ryunosuke. Also a first-year.” The baldy grins.

“Nishinoya Yu! First-year too!” The shortie grins, bouncing towards me.

A big grin spreads across my face. “I can already tell the three of us are going to be good friends.” A mischievous laugh bubbles past my lips.

The two boys laugh and agree.

_ I won’t lie. I might murder Yu-chan and Ryu-kun next time I see them.  _ I think, hands gripping my phone in frustration as a vein feels like it’s ready to pop. In big bold headlines, it reads.

**Famous Ice Skater Miya Fumiko, both an Enchantress and Kitsune. What Irony!**

Hands held close to my heart I spin in a tight fast circle. Heart beating in excitement. This is what I’ve been waiting for. The chance to dazzle the crowd while in Russia for the Grand Prix as my last year as a junior. I’ve been winning it every year, this year shouldn’t be any different. Finishing my free skate program my hands held close to my heart I slowly glanced around the rink. My eyes caught the sight of my cousin Yuri, his new coach Victor and the Russian Punk, Yuri Plisetsky. I could read my cousin’s lips telling the two that I was his cousin before I skated off to hear my scores. Thank goodness I won this last year again.

* * *

Today was an exciting day for me. Mom allowed me the chance to go visit my cousin Yuri in Hasetsu to show him my new routines I was creating. Of course, my annoying brothers had to keep blowing up my phone while I was trying to skate, so I blocked them. Probably not the smartest idea but oh well, they’ll live. My first stop was the ice skating rink Hasetsu has. My auntie told me that’s where Yuri is usually hanging out. 

“Yuri!” I cried slamming open the doors to Hestsu Ice Castle.

“Gah! Fumi!” Yuri yelped, falling from his jump he was trying to perform.

Cringing I ran towards him. “Are you ok Yuri?”

Shakily Yuri stood up. “I’m good. But npt to sound mean or anything, why are you here?”

“Oh! I came to show you my new routine!” Slipping on my skates I stepped onto the ice.

Yuri opened his mouth in an o shape and stepped off the ice, gesturing for me to start.

Shaking out the nerves in my hands I pressed play to the song  _ Never Enough _ and started my routine. I finished with a flourish and heard clapping and whistling behind me. Opening my eyes I noticed two other people had joined Yuri. One was a tall male with silver hair, who I recognized as Viktor, and the other was a boy around my age with blonde hair. It was Yuri Plisetsky! I’ve always been a big fan of his.

“That was beautiful Fumi!” Yuri yelled embracing me in a tight hug.

A giggle left my lips as I embraced him back. “Thank you!” I turned to the other two. “Hi! I’m Fumiko Miya, I’m sure Yuri was going to forget to introduce us.”

Victor grinned and pulled me into a hug “Its so nice to meet you! Yuri talks about you all the time.”

Raising an eyebrow Yuri hastily adds, “All good things Fumi.”

Nodding my head I turn to Yuri Plisetsky. The boy’s face was tinged a light pink, probably from the cold, and he was just staring at me. “And you must be Yuri Plisetsky then?” 

“He is.” Victor grins, nudging Yuri Plisetsky in the side. “Call him Yurio though! He likes that nickname.

Yurio turned and growled at Victor. “I told you not to call me that.”

“Ok, Yurio! Nice to meet you.” I give a close eyed smile.

Yurio mumbled something under his breath.

“Want do some fun skating like when we were younger Yuri?” I wiggle my eyebrows turning to my cousin. 

With a wide grin on his face, he agrees.

“Feel free to join us you two!” 

* * *

“Fumiko!! Fumiko please! Fumiko WAKE UP! Fumiko?” Yuri cried, his voice cracked as his breath caught in his throat.

“Can you hear me, Fumiko?”

_ So much for a fun practice.  _ I thought as the desperate voice of my cousin became muffled and the rest of the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Karasuni VB Club? Why are you out there!?

_ New day! New friends, new school, and anxiety.  _ I thought, taking a deep breath in as I stood in front of the bulletin board displaying clubs. This would be my first time going to a new school without my brothers by my side. Being nervous would be an understatement, and that's sad because I was a professional figure skater. So I’m usually in the spotlight. But alas, social anxiety is what gets to me. Meeting new people is a big nope in my book.

“Excuse me.” A soft voice comes from behind me. 

“Kyah!” I jump to the left, clutching my heart in utter fear.

Behind me stood a pretty girl with long black hair and soft eyes. Her expression was slightly startled as she gazed at me. Turning red in embarrassment I cough lightly. 

“Sorry, I was just lost in thought and you startled me.”

A small smile forms on her face. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I was just wondering if you were ok.”

“Oh!” Surprisingly I wasn’t expecting that. “Yeah! I was just trying to decide on what club to join. I’m new to the area entirely.”

Ok, maybe I didn’t need to include that last part, but I was nervous ok! This girl is like super pretty and it intimidates me!

“-Club?” She asks.

Blinking I tilt my head. I just missed what was said. “Huh?”

Giggling she asks again. “I asked if maybe you’d be interested in joining the boy’s volleyball club as a manager.” 

“Definitely!” I grin brightly, eyes closed. “My brothers play the sport and it always looks so fun!”

“I’ll come and get you after classes then.” She quirks her lips in a smile again. “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko. It’s nice to meet you.” She bows slightly.

“Miya Fumiko. Nice to meet you Shimizu-senpai.” I bow back, face still slightly pink.

* * *

  
  


I won’t lie, somehow I got lost finding my class. One way or another I made my way to the classroom and of course, it’d be when classes had just started! Nervously I knocked on the door to class 1-5. I could  _ hear  _ the teacher start walking to the door and started having a mini panic attack. This is not a good first impression to make!

“Yes? May I help you?” The teacher was a young man with messy (maybe it was curly?) black hair and glasses.

Ok, let me just clarify. I’m usually not a nervous wreck when there are people I know around. But, well I know no one, and my anxiety is acting up being put on the spot! Plus after the incident, my personality dipped slightly and my anxiety skyrocketed. Talk about fun times, yay. I hope you read the sarcasm.

“Oh, uh I’m Miya Fumiko. I’m in this class and may have gotten lost?” There comes the red color again?

He blinked and nodded before a smile formed. “Hello Miya-san, I’m Takeda Ittetsu, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher.” 

Bowing I apologized again and followed my teacher inside. Did I forget to mention it’s been a week of classes already? So either way I had to come here and be introduced in front of everyone, and just realized I forgot my dog at home… Oh yeah, life is looking good.

“Miya-san, would you please introduce yourself to the class?”

Gulping I started fiddling with my fingers as I gave my introduction. “Hi! I’m Miya Fumiko. I just moved here from the Hyogo prefecture. Please take care of me.” I nodded my head.

“Thank you Miya-san. Please sit in the empty seat over by Yachi-san.”

Nodding I penguin waddled away towards a seat next to a cute blonde girl with a few sections pulled back in a blue star clip hairpiece.

  
  


* * *

The class passed peacefully before it was time for lunch. I didn’t get the chance to leave my seat and head to the faculty office to get some papers before a small group of people crowded my desk. Three boys and three girls. Six people. Send help? 

“Miya-san!” One of the girls smiles, it was a bright smile, but also fake. Oh, she must be like my brother then. “I heard you're a famous ice skater, is it true?”

Raising an eyebrow I calmly put down my notebooks I was going to set in my bag. Now, normally I’m an anxious mess when it comes to new people.  _ Thanks, Yuri _ . But when it comes to people who are fake or trashy, well here comes Britany Bitch!

“Ah, I’d answer your question but unfortunately you never gave me your name. Isn’t it quite rude to inquire about one's life without introducing yourself first?” My tone was cool and calculated. Words measured carefully so no backlash (hopefully) would happen.

The girl was pretty, with mocha-colored hair and soft green eyes, though they reminded me more of ice as her expression slightly soured before again forming a trashy smile. “Ah, how rude of my Miya-san! I’m Suzuki Kana. This here is my cousin Suzuki Kaia and Fujimoto Kaida. A pleasure to meet you.”

_ Ah, so she's that type of friend.  _ I thought with a minuscule frown. It's unfortunate she wouldn't let the other two girls introduce themselves.

“Nice to meet you all.” Ugh, my voice sounded so fake I had to cringe in my mind.

“Hello Miya-chan,” The first boy introduced. He was pretty plain looking with straight black hair and deep brown eyes. His voice though was very lyrical. “I’m Takahashi Kazumi, and this is my cousin Sato Natsuo and our childhood friend Nakamura Akito. Don’t mind, they're super shy around girls.” Oh, his grin is bright!

Again I greeted them before Kana, or can I call her Tanuki-san? Decided me not answering her question had gone on long enough.

“So, Miya-san, now that we’re no longer strangers could you please answer my question?” Her tone was acid dipped in honey. Sickening.

Figuring it couldn’t hurt I answered. “Ah yeah. But I don’t really talk about it.”

“Is that because you weren’t able to compete in your last year in the junior division?” Her question sounded innocent enough but I knew it wasn’t and yet rose to the bait to answer.

“Not really. Just life events took place.” Brushing the topic off, I stood to finally go to the faculty office like needed and I wanted. “Now please excuse me, I need to go to the faulty office.”

Of course, Tanuki couldn’t let the topic just drop. “Well it's probably a good thing you didn’t compete. I heard your parents bribed the judges for you to always win first place anyway. You leaving finally showed how true that was when Anya Antonov took gold.”

There’s one thing I hate more than people being trashy and that's them trying to tarnish my skating career. “I see you’re full of opinions Suzuki-san, but I promise that was not the case. Thank you for this riveting conversation though.” Turning on my heel I strutted out the door. I don’t need to deal with anything else she had to say.

* * *

Knocking lightly on the door to the faculty lounge I slid it open. “Excuse me. Takeda-sensei wanted to see me?” I bowed politely to the teachers.

“Ah, over here Miya-san.” He waved me towards his desk. 

Carefully stepping over the door frame I walked to him.

“Here Miya-san, here're some papers that you need completed by the end of the week for your classes and a club application form.” He handed me a small stack of papers.

Blinking I looked from the papers to Takeda-sensei. “Sensei I already know what club I’d like to join. Would it be ok if I filled out the application now and handed it to you?”

“That’s fine Miya-san.”

Nodding I shuffled the papers around before taking the pen Takeda-sensei offered to write down my information needed. “Here sensei.” I gently passed the paper to him.

Takeda-sensei gave a smile and looked at the paper double checking everything was filled out correctly. “You’d like to join the boy’s volleyball club as a manager, Miya-san?”

“Uh, yeah, I can’t exactly participate in sports yet thanks to an incident. So I figured managing is the next best thing, plus I have brothers who play so I know quite a bit about it.” My shoe was scuffing the ground as I explained.

“I see, well I’m the club advisor. After school, I can introduce you to the team.” He paused seeming to think about something. “Oh, we also have a practice match tomorrow after school. But I won’t keep you any longer Miya-san.”

Bowing, I thanked Takeda-sensei. I was halfway to the door when I remembered something. “Oh, Takeda-sensei?” He turned back to look at me. “I can’t stay long today, I have to go home early but I can at least meet the team real quick.”

“That’s fine Miya-san. Have a good rest of the day.”

* * *

  
  


Classes flew by and before I knew it it was time to go meet the volleyball club.

“Miya-san.” One of my classmates called. “There's someone here for you.”

Tilting my head up I caught a glimpse of Shimizu-san in the door frame. “Ah, thank you.”

Smiling, I walked to Shimizu-san. “Good afternoon Miya-chan. Takeda-sensei explained your situation so I’m here to lead you to the gym to at least meet the team.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do this Shimizu-senpai.” Bashfully I looked to the side.

“I don’t mind.” She quietly replied.

* * *

The rest of the walk was filled with Shimizu-senpai telling me about some of the team members. There were only two names I recognized and that was Noya and Tanaka. If it's the two I think it is then let's hope they remember that terrible nickname they gave me so I can kill them.

“Excuse me, can I have your attention real quick.” Shimizu-senpai lightly calls out as we step foot into the gym.

There was a group of six guys in there currently. Maybe the rest of the team wasn’t there yet? Walking towards them Shimizu-senpai stops in front of a tall brunette with slightly tanned skin and warm but stern eyes.

“I’d like you all to meet Miya Fumiko. She’s going to become the new manager.” Shimizu-senpai politely tells them.

Looks of shock seem to pass over four of the members' faces before it disappears.

“It's nice to meet you Miya-san. I’m the captain Sawamura Daichi.” He was the tall brunet. “Unfortunately we don’t have all our members here currently because our second years had cleaning duty. But I’ll make sure to introduce you to them later.”

Bowing I returned the greeting. Next was a male with grayish silver hair, which I found gorgeous and was super jealous of. “Hello, Miya-san. I’m Sugawara Koushi and I’m the vice-captain. It's great that we'll have a manager next year.”

Next was an angry blueberry who called himself Kageyama Tobio, a beanpole named Tsukishima, an adorable giant named Yamaguchi, and then the literal sunshine named Hinata.

“Hello, every one it's nice to meet you. Please call me Fumiko and please take care of me.” I bowed.

“Ossu!” Was the loud cry I got in response, which startled me just enough to cause me to flinch slightly.

“Ah, I have to go Shimizu-senpai. But I’ll be ready for tomorrow!” With another bow and bright grin, I ran from the gym and towards home. Completely missing my favorite baldy.

* * *

  
  


Taking deep gulps of air I steadied my breathing as I walked towards the apartment building my family owns. It has two floors with eight apartments. Four on each floor and I was on the second floor. No one else lived in the building except me currently. So I was pleasantly surprised when I saw a moving van and my favorite blonde Russain. 

“Yurio!? What are you doing here?”

The blonde turned and his eyes widened. “Fumiko.”


End file.
